Raph protector (English )
by TigresAngel
Summary: TMNT based 2k12 . After his first encounter with Shredder, one of our heroes have wounds to heal , but they are not only physical and only family can help. Will he allow it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: After the gauntlet**

**Well this is my third fanfic , really hope you like it , the truth is that I have many ideas from long ago . But unfortunately one year, which is more or less than most of my ideas were created , I knew nothing of fan fiction ) ago .**  
><strong>Another thing I speak Spanish , it was translated by Google translator, not me , ok<strong>

**This fic place just after Chapter 9 : The gauntlet**

**_Dream /remember_**

**- "Dialogue "**

**_" Thinking " _**

* * *

><p>All arrived tired after his first fight with Shredder. Like they had to clean their wounds. But in the end they all went to sleep, unfortunately with not very nice memories of that night. For some stronger than others.<p>

Raph was in bed, staring at the ceiling , it's been over an hour everyone had gone to sleep , but he , for his part just could not relax . Not without his memories or dreams tormented him .

It was still there , trying to sleep , apparently was the only one awake , in fact, the lair was very quiet , but every time I closed my eyes, there was nothing but memories and devious illusions, created by guilt, Raph believes that only is real, that's right, not feeling strong enough to protect his family, he hates the feel ... weak. Or rather, more than memories or illusions , better, one word ... nightmares. Yet after half an hour oootra , let his eyelids closed and achievement fall asleep, but not rest entirely

_He was the first to be launched to fight Shredder, always leaving that sixth sense, instinct is an impulse of aggression in order to protect his family, as did all the time, gave all his effort , but made Error that led him to take a punch that sent him to be electrocuted , revived the pain he had felt , felt the impact he took my breath after all that current passing through his body , making him feel excruciating pain , as well the anguish of not being able to continue to protect his brothers would otherwise be raised almost immediately , but this time he could not, for a moment he felt no more pain, then could not avoid getting carried by darkness and closed his eyes, last thing he saw was his older brother , Leo, launch the attack , before shouting with concern that his name_

_- "Raph ! "_

_It was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness_

- "Raph ! "

- "What! "

He woke up gasping and afraid, but why awoke

- "Raph ! "

There it is again, put more attention to see hear

- " Mikey, Donnie ...Raph... do not touch! " anxious - whispers

Come to continuous room , that was ... Leo?

Raph quickly aside the covers, turned to see Spike sleep peacefully .

- " I'll be back Spike" she whispered to her friend

Proud that his friend was well off , went to Leo 's room , ready to help his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sleepless nights-Leo**

**Holaaa 3 3 3**

**Em yeah, I'm still alive. (Please deposit threats and others at the end)**

**Mmm ok, what is there to say?**

**First, sorry for the wait, I worked hard on this and really hope you like it.**

**Second, I want to thank each and every one of the people who read this, for the favs, the follows and especially the reviews. :'3**

**In particular:**

**_Hitomi Akane_**

**_RockingReezy _**

**_raphaelari_**

**_Tori657_**

**_WR4T8 _**

**For motivating me to continue with this story.**

**_spoinge_**

**For supporting me since I started to show my art (nod to DeviantArt)**

**And third and the last, (and not bother you anymore), I just want to clarify that this isn't a T-cest story (by someone asks I have nothing against), I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed, but in the description is that clear: Family / Hurt-comfort. So, the way things are. ^•^**

** art/Even-in-the-Nightmares-408770842 **

**Enjoy and I love you 3 3 3**

**_Dream / flashback_**

**- "Dialogue"**

**"Thinking"**

* * *

><p>He had to admit it, was very dizzy, also had very sore body, the mere fact of getting up had done his view clouded for a few seconds, maybe more, that he had done so quickly and suddenly had not helped. But when he had to help his family, it was of the things that mattered least. Leaning by the wall to keep from falling, he went to his older brother's room.<p>

"It must be for the wounds, ugh, I'm close to consider that I should have accepted the analgesics to Donnie ... but seriously, I HATE medicines, especially those that make my mind so diffuse" thought Raph.

He arrived to the Leo's room, that was the closest; slowly he opened the door with the intention of don't make much noise and there he was, Leo squirming in dreams, or rather nightmares.

- "Look out ... no ... don't do it… please stay away ..." mumbled Leo asleep

- "Leo"

Nothing, just the nightmare continues.

His green eyes narrowed as he put his hands on the shoulders of his older brother.

- "Hey wake up Leo, Leo!" He said as he shook with carefully "LEO!"

Finally, it worked.

_Gasp_

Leo awoke completely altered, it was dark, but he was totally disoriented, when his mind was more aware, realized he was in his room, in the middle of the night, in the arms of his younger brother immediately. Raph was talking to him, who knows how long ago

- "Shhh Leo, I'm here, we're safe, you're safe," he said as he gently stroked his shell, making soothing circles.

- "R-Raph?" Leo said shakily.

- "You had a nightmare, is not it?" - Wrapped his arms around his brother. One of his hands finding place on the his brother's shoulder.

- "Emm ... I ... I-I" Leo gasped, choking back a sob

- "Hey, easy" -Raph gave a little smile

Leo couldn't avoid it, his eyes filled with tears, as well as a pair slid down his cheeks.

Raph, instinctively he attracted his brother towards himself, safeguarding. The red band ninja impressed himself 'what just do?'. Yeah, he wanted to help him, more than anything, but he is´nt good with this kind of things, more than a hand on the shoulder or arm, and a few words, not know what else he could do. And what he had done was a breakthrough, the consolation to his brother. As for himself, he had to admit he had developed a 'problem' to express themselves. Finding peace and freedom only to speak spontaneously what feels really his mascot Spike, who always he HEARD.

- "I'm sorry, really sorry ... sorry ... I ..." Leo said between sobs.

- "Leo look at me" -Raph put his hands on the cheeks of her brother, a finger gently forcing him to raise his head.

Sapphire blue eyes and toxic green met.

- "And now, what are you talking about? - He said Raph looked between confusion and anger.

- "I ... I-I failed them Raph, if not for my_"

- " We wouldn't have made, without you we don't know what we would have done, without you, we would be… dead ... Leo if for something you are the leader, it's because you're never going to fail, that we find out alive even though the plan failed,, just it shows that the mission failed, not you"

Leo embraced to Raph, weeping now in peace and joy. His brother did not blame him.

Raph tensed.

His brother

Was embracing him.

Long time ago that someone showed physical affection, besides of Mikey with his spontaneous and fleeting hugs. He felt uncomfortable.

Maybe too.

Leo felt completely tense to his brother; he remembered what had happened just a few hours ago, it fell into realized something.

His brother had been electrocuted, besides being mercilessly beaten and nearly stabbed.

And he had not even asked him if he was good or if he is hurt or something; he gasped "what kind of brother am I?", was so locked himself in his thoughts and ideas, in it was his fault, not even noticed.

- "L-Leo" - Raph gasped, doing his best not to hiss in pain and loosen the firm grip of his brother, but Leo had lost too much in their thoughts to do it.

"Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts"

The temperamental turtle had wounds all over his body like his brothers, but unlike them, had burns from high voltage, sensitive skin did not respond well to such physical contact

- "Huh?"

- "L-let me go" - like it or not, his voice trembling.

Leo departed from his brother, filled with concern.

"-I hurt him?"

Raph had his head down, looking down, his breathing a little heavy, his hands on the knees.

- "D-did I hurt you?"

- "No" - Raph answered immediately, growling.

Passed a moment, silence filled the room, before Leo yawned.

Raph had gritted teeth, before sighing and relax, well, he try.

- "Raph?"

- "I told you, I'm fine!" - he growled

- " I would say that's better let you go to sleep, surely you're tired " Leo said, pretending that this was what he planned to say since the beginning.

"Sleep or have nightmares" Raph thought painfully.

Raph stood up covering to his brother and went to the door, put his hand on the knob.

- "Tsunder?"

- "Hmm?"

- "Thanks"

His lips curled into a small smile, before saying.

- "Rest, Fearless"

The door was closed, Raph was gone.


End file.
